


The Clock

by Missy



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Commitment, F/M, Growing Up, Married Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wendy, twenty years from their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII. Prompt: Peter Pan, Peter Pan/Wendy Darling, sacrifice, marriage, years, grown-up, man, disillusionment, love, fierce. Thank you to Amber for beta!

Peter had grown to hate the chiming of clocks. It wasn’t just that it symbolized the modernity of the world he had been plunged into; it was that they demanded he be here or there in a certain amount of hours.

One ding meant lunch with John at the bank; six dings meant dinner with the family.

Twelve merry dings and he and Wendy were up in their room, he unbuttoning his starched collar, she unpinning her light brown curls.

He watched the softly curved figure of his wife’s form as she passed by the fireplace, a silhouette of feminine grace in blue silk.

(He remembers flying through her window fifteen years ago, to see her changed, growing – so happy to see him, so relieved to see him. How could he go back? He couldn’t. Even as a child.)

“Ready to turn in?”

She smiled, setting aside her sewing. “Did you see Timothy’s drawing?”

“Yes, yes, and James has passed his A-levels,” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, escorting her two steps to the large, brass bed. “It should be a capitol year for the Pan family.

(They had lied their heads off when he’d first shown up and refused to leave; an orphan from the dustbin. Thank God her mother had been a progressive, deeply invested in social causes. They had placed in him in a boys’ academy; Michael had been his friend. They had studied together with John comming up behind them. )

They made love as civilized people did – under the covers, nightshirts pulled up, and lights off. Civility did not, however, stop them from clinging fiercely to one another, mouths fused in a single heated tangle.

(The first time they did this, he thought it an absurd, cruel joke)

With his mustache scraping gently at her breasts and her mouth suckling his member, his hand beneath her nightdress plunging knuckle-deep into softness. She threw her legs around him, laughing eagerly, pulling him close and deep within.

(Tinkerbell came back only once, when he had graduated Eaton and begun work at the bank. Wendy had feared this day. She begged him not to leave. “What in Neverland could ever love you as much as I do?” she wondered, holding him to her belly, as he felt the kick of his child yet unborn through the skin. He chose quickly, to avoid seeing the anger in Tink’s eyes.).

“Ahh, Wendy.”

He closed his eyes and flew.


End file.
